someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Otherworldly Horror
March 23rd, 2234: It is finally done! The first intra-dimensional gate has been successfully built! Tonight, it will be opened and we will peer forth into Dimension 1030210. From our studies of it through opening micro holes in the dimensional wall we have seen it's much the same as our world though no visible signs of life were found. A team of experts will be embarking into it in the latest protective suits. March 25th, 2234: The sheer amount of data we're uncovering on this world is staggering, truly it is a vast universe like our own. There is a rather odd quirk, however. Instead of the usual star-planet systems we see in our universe with a star at the center and planets revolving around it, it's reversed. Immense chunks of solid matter the size of our own sun and larger drift gently through the cosmos with tiny planet-sized suns burning away and revolving. One of these immense planets has shown signs of life, our team is en-route to investigate. March 29th, 2234: Our team of scientists arrived at the planet today, discovering life was indeed thriving. This titan of a world had gravity far too intense for us, so we could only scan at a distance. The atmosphere is roughly as high as our own, but made up almost entirely of Boron with traces here and there of Nitrogen. On the surface, blue and purple plant-like organisms sprawl out across the land, in forms similar to our own. Large, multi-colored beasts of every shape and size run about, feeding on plants or each other. Investigation will continue, though we will need to find a way to actually land on the planet. April 12th, 2234: Thanks to those greedy bastards in charge, all funding into investigating Dimension 1030210 has been pulled, and instead focus has shifted to a new experimental theory on creating entirely new dimensions. The gate to Dimension 1030210 was closed completely and dismantled, while smaller ones are being made to test the creations of new dimensions. May 20th, 2234: Incredible headway was made today as the first artificial dimension was created. Merely a small one, just over the size of a beachball was formed with hundreds of tiny planetoids forming from the dust to swirl around a miniscule star. I wonder what the ramifications of all this will be, creating our own universes. Becoming gods of our own worlds. June 10th, 2234: Pressure from the government is putting a strain on us all, they're getting impatient. I know we've made such great strides, but science often takes time. Our ability to create universes now has increased to the size of a planet, and continues to grow larger by the day. Projected size by the end of the month will be a world larger than Jupiter. July 15th, 2234: Rumors are beginning to circulate about the true purpose behind these tests. The reason why the government wants us to create whole new dimensions. That there's some malicious purpose, to create legions of slave labor to manufacture things for us. I can only hope that's wrong, as today's experiment lead to a world the size of our own solar system. Through direct tampering of development, we were able to create a star at the center the size of our own and a planet the size of our own. Perhaps they intend to grow crops here to feed the starving, perhaps something worse. July 25th, 2234: A large group of scientists along with a huge cargo ship embarked through the gate to the artificial dimension today. When I questioned them, the only answer I got was that they wanted to colonize the world. Build houses and farms. The way they dodged me at first makes me suspicious however. Especially since all development on making new worlds was halted and instead we're to focus on maintaining this gate. Something isn't right. September 5th, 2234: Over the past month more and more ships departed through the gate, while the rest of us here sit on our asses all day and stare at the monitor. Some have even tried to quit, but due to this research being top secret we're not allowed to leave. So we sit and watch, and I question the scientists going in and out of the gate in a vain attempt to find out what's going on. September 28th, 2234: My patience reached it's end today, and I took control of one of the monitors and zoomed in on the Earth-like planet to see just what was going on. There were indeed many large structures built and being built, as well as farms. Livestock had been brought over, crops, everything a successful farmer grows. But one building stuck out. A building shorter than most, that, according to the scanner, was mostly underground. Upon further analysis, I found the true purpose of these experiments. Hundreds of infants were there. Each one completely identical. Clones, all of them. Why would they need to clone people to colonize a new world when we have so many billions of people already. As I turned from my desk, I saw my supervisor standing behind me with a pistol in his hand. I was informed I could agree to stay silent about my discovery, or he would put a bullet in my head. I agreed, on the condition he explain what was going on. There are many diseases and ailments still plaguing mankind, incurable and barely treatable. The intention of this experiment was to create a vast world, separate from ours, to perform human testing. I agreed to stay silent, which is why I'm only putting this in writing. July 23rd, 2245: Years have passed since I last had a chance of privacy to record. By now all of us here have been informed of the situation, and armed guards keep watch so that none of us will sabotage the project. All the clones are now assigned to living quarters, living out their day to day lives. It's sickening how little they're given. No luxuries of any kind, only the most basic of needs are covered. Food, water, a bed to sleep on, and a toilet. Showers are grouped. It's like a prison, but worse. And then, there's the experiments. Imagine all the tests and poking and prodding you imagine mad scientists perform on lab rats, and guinea pigs. Now picture those being done to humans. Live humans. Every day this happens. They're exposed to diseases and given all manner of experimental cures. Many of them die, but for each one that dies another is cloned and born, only to live and die like its brethren. A guard is coming... March 2nd, 2261: The whole planet in the artificial dimension is covered in vast buildings. Herds, HERDS of humans are marched across it. Sick, mistreated, tortured, and dying. And all I can do is watch. Watch as these terrible deeds are done. As much as I wanted to end it all, there is a sliver of hope in this. They've discovered cures for diseases. Very specific chemicals to rid us of tumors, or viruses, or bacteria. One by one the pathological threats to humanity are vanishing. Perhaps this will all be worth it in the end, despite how horrible it is. How sick it makes me feel to see people profit from such a nightmare. May 24th, 2275: Final log. Today, at 7:21 AM, all contact with the scientists on the artificial Earth was suddenly cut short. Our scanners observed the planet to find buildings in rubble, with bodies of scientists and clones strewn everywhere. In the middle, a vast black creature sat. Like something out of hell itself, its form was some twisted and warped version of a human. But many times the size. Its form fluctuated as well, as though it wasn't solid. At times it was even transparent. Other observers found that every single scientist on the artificial Earth was dead, along with the clones. Then, the creature looked up. I don't know how, but it looked right at me, through the monitor. It knew we were watching. With incredible force it leapt from the planet soaring through the space towards our gate. In a panic we closed it, but it's not enough. It's pounding at the former entrance, and I fear it will break through. Whatever this thing is...we created it. When it looked at me, I felt it. In a milisecond I felt the pain of every needle, every scalpel, every terrible side effect of medicines. I felt terror, horror, lonelyness. This being is a manifestation of all the pain and suffering caused on those subjects. We thought we could play God, but in the end, all we did was create the devil. The gate is opening now, I can see the dimensional wall ripping, and it's crawling through... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story